Isa Rivera
Isa Rivera is the third member to join the Happy Sweet Mews. She is infused with the Green Basilisk. Appearance Human Isa has short shoulder-length light blue hair usually seen up in a ponytail sticking up on her head and and a low-style ponytail or the ponytail sticking up on her head and then the rest down. she wears a blue T-shirt with purple neck collar and sleeves and a pair of blue jean shorts with purple pockets, then a pair of purple leggings with blue and white converse. Her Happy Restaurant uniform is bright purple, light purple and white. Her nightwear outfit is a light blue and bright purple nightgown, the collar being light blue and the rest being bright purple and then light blue leggings. Mew Mew When Isa transforms her hair changes to bright purple and her eyes change to light purple and she sprouts a Green Basilisk tail. Her outfit is light purple and bright purple. She wears a crop top with no straps but instead they are hanging on her shoulders rather than arms and a short skirt with a ribbon on the right side and then to finish it off, a pair of low cut boots with a small heel on it. She wears a choker and a leg garter on her right thigh. Her Mew Mark is located on the back of her right hand. Personality Isa is nerdy, crazy, weird and eccentric. She is super eccentric, like you can't get anymore eccentric than she can as she does the weirdest stuff you wouldn't expect to happen. Isa is also crazy as she likes anything horror related, she will even scare poor Aishatu to death. She is super nerdy when it comes to horror related stuff and knows almost every type of horror there is. Backstory Isa Rivera is a young 17-year-old girl, born in Honduras. She was born with Green Basilisk DNA, a type of lizard in eastern Honduras. She was born on the island of Honduras and was the second Mew to be rescued by Mew Sno Ball and third Mew to appear. She first awakened her Mew powers when she saved a little girl from the creatures known as "Cultra Anima". She got her Green Basilisk DNA from her mother who once had that DNA. Abilities Her weapon is Cake Pop Tantou. * Ribbon Cake Pop Slash - She rushes towards the enemy and slashes them like she is running and cutting something open from the sides. Trivia * Isa isn't scared at all by Horror things like Aishatu Okorie. * It isn't that she dislikes ice cream, she just can't eat it as she's allergic to to any kind of ice cream. * She is usually scaring the heck out of Aishatu Okorie cause of her dislike to anything horror related. Gallery Mew Cake Pop - Mew Form.png|Mew Cake Pop Mew Cake Pop - Civillian.png|Isa's Civillian Clothing Mew Cake Pop - Nightwear.png|Isa's Nightwear Mew Cake Pop - Happy Restaurant Uniform.png|Isa's Happy Restaurant Outfit large.jpg|Green Basilisk Purple Cake Pops.jpg|Purple Cake Pops Navigation Category:Happy Sweet Mews Category:Princess Mew Category:Purple Mews Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Members of Happy Sweet Mews Category:Mews with Lizard Genes Category:Weapon Users: Swords